


【dickjay】行行好吧——

by CiCiaYna



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, 制杖黄段子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 据说1比0累而0比1爽迪克格雷森也是这么想的





	【dickjay】行行好吧——

身经百战的迪克格雷森花了两年的时间才把叛逆二弟搞到手，而成功全垒打已经是三个月之后的事了。在之后的一年他努力开发出食髓知味的小翅膀，把想到的情趣玩了个遍。  
糟心的是他没意识到红头罩比他更高更强壮意味着力量和体能也要好上那么一些。  
事情在某次操蛋的中毒之后发生了一百八十度大转变，没错，又是哥谭知名姬佬毒藤女惹的祸。迪克半拖半抱地把神志不清红着脸往怀里钻的弟弟弄回安全屋，一进门就被一头锤放倒在玄关。蓝绿色的眼睛像狼一样凶戾暴躁地盯在他胯下，杰森从他身上摸出手铐啪擦一声扣在身上，直接扒他裤子掏出老二舔硬了就骑上去。  
从那以后Dick没少怀疑自己的dick会被亲手调教的杰森压榨废掉，就像现在——他一边爽得头皮发麻紧紧抓住杰森的大腿，饱满紧实有弹性匀称修长肉感十足伤痕累累的两条腿，这双腿的主人正跨坐在他腰间满屁股精液狂乱地扭动窄腰浪叫着用后穴吃他老二，没怎么被照顾的鸡巴滴答着流水，他妈的浪得要死又紧得要命——一边喘着粗气往上顶腰，含含糊糊地吮着挺翘乳头求饶，“行行好吧小翅膀，我明天还得上班呢”  
艹，更紧了。  
他欲哭无泪地看着自己年轻力壮的火辣情人从他身上爬起来，脸埋在…嘶…再含深点宝贝儿全吞进去…嗯…唔…舒服…真会吸…呃…意识断片地全喷在杰森那张让人又爱又恨的脸上，然后快乐地昏睡过去。  
迪克迷迷糊糊地摁掉响了四次的闹钟爬起来看看时间，一眼瞥到惨烈的10:00直接从床上弹了起来。  
腰有点酸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”他在脑海里疯狂尖叫着一气呵成刷牙换衣服，把桌上精致的爱心早餐打包塞进保鲜袋里带走下楼解锁开车猛踩油门向着警局绝尘而去。  
往好了想杰森对Dick的dick很满意，往差了想杰森大概很困惑dick上为什么还要长一个Dick。遗憾的是杰森是个全职反英雄而迪克的的确确是个白天黑夜上两份班的社畜。  
迪克在车内皮质座椅上迟钝地思考人生，要不跟小翅膀换换以后让他在上面？  
两天以后格雷森警探在上午十一点腰酸背痛腿抽筋地打电话请假。


End file.
